


Someday Soon

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F, Hope, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I hope for from the S4 finale. For Root to get just a glimpse, and have an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Soon

There's blood on her gown. The back of it is falling open above the waist, revealing fading bruises and new scars. Shaw doesn't turn around. Her hair is tangled, her ponytail cut short. She has a gun in each hand.

 

Breath stolen, heart frozen, Root has no voice to call out to her.

 

Before she can find one, someone starts shooting again. Root turns to take out three agents behind her and loses track of Shaw in the mayhem, and when she asks the Machine to find her she gets a five letter response. LATER.

 

Later is better than stop.


End file.
